


sober

by sapphireblu



Series: Of Lust and Love [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu
Summary: Sungwoon asked what he did when he was drunk





	sober

Sungwoon leans his head on the door and hissed when his fingers fumbling as he puts the jingling key out of his pocket and unlocked the door of his apartment. He felt a little bit tipsy after few of his friends trying to chugs him down more beer than his tolerance level, makes him somehow tripping on his own feet when enters the pitch dark living room and scared out someone that following him from behind.

“Oh my God, Sungwoon-ah!”

She shrieks when found Sungwoon lying lifelessly on the floor, mumbled incoherent word. The taste of alcohol was apparently lingering as he hiccupped and unconsciously grinned with half eye lidded.

She crouches down and sighs before poking out his cheek.“Yah, I’ve told you many times that I hate when you got drunk.” She pronounced every word with annoyance, in which she obviously knows that her rant would fall into deaf ears as she heard his light snoring only seconds after. She huffed as she trying to sitting him up from the floor and forcefully drags him back into his room.

“Why you are so heavy even you just slightly taller than me?”Another rant comes out after she puts him with a soft thud to his plush mattress. He giggles into nothing when she running back from the kitchen to get a glass of water and the hangover pills. She sighs heavily and about to leave the room when she felt a soft tugged on her shirt.

She looks so confused when Sungwoon was about to say something, his word was too muffled as he leans toward her. Even after countless time seeing his drunken state, she always has a soft spot for the younger guy. Her maternal instinct always kicks first, out of her logical one. She usually never takes any advantages even there are plenty chances for her to do so, but she thinks otherwise today.

Blame it for Sungwoon’s adorable and irresistible pout.

The urge to kiss his plump lips is stronger than ever and she got conflicted by that, but she did it anyway. It’s a soft peck at the beginning but when he replied with the large amount of passion and intensity, she is eager to gives more. It’s a moment to treasure even she knows that Sungwoon won’t even remember a single thing when he is sober on the next day.     

Oh, the boy even giggles into the kiss as felt something tickles on his face.

She isn’t a skilled kisser but she knows a thing or two, so she takes a move to slipping out her tongue in order to get more access and suck his breath out. He gasped and she smiled into the kiss.

“Do you like it?” She asks in between the distracting movement of helping him to discard his clothes. It was replied by a short nod and she actually feels contemplated to continuing her it or not. And yes, she didn’t have a heart to even imagine the confused on his looks, so she decided to stop.

After tucking him properly into the bed, she would eventually leave and let the boy sleep in his peaceful state. She would come to check on him again on the next day as she just lived next door, on the same building. She bids him goodbye and gives a last peck before actually leaving.

“Good night, Sungwoon-ah.”

 

###

 

When Sungwoon wakes up on the next day, quite shivering as he realizes that he slept only with his boxer on, he immediately knows that there are his hangover pills on his night stand. It always happens whenever he comes home at his tipsy state, _no, Sungwoon won_ _’_ _t admit that he is drunk because it would hurt his pride_ , so he or his friends would call the _noona_ next door to picking him up and put the rest on her shoulder. It’s a never ending cycle.

Sungwoon is a light weight drinker, to be honest, but he is weak to say a firm no whenever his friends asking him for a drink or two after office hours. His tolerance level, at his highest, is three bottles of _soju_ , but he knows that he would end up more than that. He pitied himself for that and always put him with a tipsy state, slurred words and a familiar scent that took him home.

To say that he didn’t look at the older girl with a different feeling after she taking care of him, - _of his tipsy state_ \- ever since the older girl found Sungwoon in front of his own door, unable to move because of his total hangover that day, is a total lie to Sungwoon. He knows the time when his eyes would linger longer than it should be, _from her animated state when she told Sungwoon about her days at work to her calm state when she is thinking about something_ , or how often Sungwoon would compared her to other girls that fighting for his attention, he can’t say that he is not whipped. It’s sometime comes in random time with random thought as well. Any random thoughts, to be honest.

Sungwoon shuffles his feet to the bathroom and takes a quick wash up as the pounding hammer on his head starts disappearing after he takes few of his hangover pills. It was a clear sunny day on Saturday and he knows that she wouldn’t wake up before 10AM on the weekend, so he gets plenty of time to prepared a simple breakfast and invite her over, much to his thankful feeling, and other feeling as well.

As he finished cooking a simple western style breakfast, Sungwoon plating it nicely before putting it on the kitchen table and fly to his neighbor. He then beeline his step to the corridor on his left and finds her still soundlessly asleep on her room.

Sungwoon stays for a while, as her sleeping figure that is basking with the warmth from the sunrays is quite a rare sight to him. He never takes a full view before, so he really appreciates this moment.

He then realizes that she moves her blanket closer to her face and her grumpy state is an adorable sight to Sungwoon, so he kneels down on her bedside and start poking her round cheeks teasingly. She looks quite upset as someone disturbs her sleeping and shifts more to the corner of her bed, making a reserve visible spot for Sungwoon.

So, he weighs down his body on the plush mattress.

Five minutes later, it bored Sungwoon because she is still sound asleep, care about nothing in the world, especially to Sungwoon. He then pokes her cheek again and finally makes the girl rolling on her back and facing Sungwoon.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” He greets too cheerfully for someone who had a hangover last night as she blinks and starts to gain consciousness. “Do you know what time is it now?” He teased.

She let out a lowly grunt as her legs instinctively kicking Sungwoon out of bed and pulled her blanket over again. She knows it’s weekend and she deserves her sleep after working her ass off for five days with a tight paycheck every month and not even her cute next door neighbor slash her crush could disturb her.   

“Yah, Sungwoon-ah! Let me sleep. I’m tired.” She whines when Sungwoon drags her sleepy states out of the bed. It’s just eight past something in the morning and she is not a morning person for weekend after all, but the slightly taller guy didn’t even care about it. He locks her at the bathroom and warns if she didn’t get out in fifteen minutes, he would cancel his plan to invite her for breakfast.

So, she did. Eleven minutes sharp.

“Good.” Sungwoon approves when she, at least, looks quite presentable as human being.

She then followed him wordlessly next door and fly to the kitchen immediately where the breakfast already waiting. An innocent sunny side egg with bacons and sausages plus a cartoon of healthy apple juice were presented nicely. She digs in and filling her stomach in a span of five minutes. Sungwoon follows a suit, sitting across her and silently digs his breakfast too.

“Thank you for the food, Sungwoon-ah.” She is being thankful as she puts the used dish to the kitchen sink and Sungwoon hums in response. She then lounge in the living room leisurely as the younger guy darts back to his room later for quite a while.

When the screen plays some ads, she heard Sungwoon called her followed by shuffling steps behind. He, somehow, looks confused.

“What is it, Sungwoon-ah?” She asks when he joins her in the living room. She takes a random magazine from the table in front of her and idly looking over its colorful page but when Sungwoon didn’t say something for seconds later, she then tilts her head up.

“Is something bothering you?”

He nods but didn’t quite comprehend the thing that bothers him. “I felt something happened yesterday but I don’t remember anything at all. I don’t know what it is, but my mind keeps bugging me for now.” He whines, throws his back on the couch and she follows a suit. The television screen is now playing for a rerun drama that both of them didn’t care about.

“You were drunk last night.” She said casually, shrugs, and put the magazine back on the table. “And I was taking care for the rest as usual.”

“I know.” He replies, but the frown is still apparent on his face, not to mention his pout. “There was something in between that I didn’t clearly remember of.”

She fakes her throat clearing because she certainly knows what happened. Her mind was contemplated as she fell silent for a good minute and Sungwoon didn’t fail to notice.

“Noona?”

She startled of the sudden touch on her shoulder as Sungwoon tilts his head, moves to her side closer, looks concerned. “Everything’s okay?”

Sungwoon got no answer and it confused him because she didn’t act like her usual self. So, when he heard she mumbles something, he doubts his ears.

“I’m sorry.”

It was a weak and hushed tone that Sungwoon didn’t familiar of and it’s quite bothering him.

“What are you apologize for, noona?”

She huffs in annoyance because all of her predictions come true. Sungwoon didn’t remember anything that happened last night and she doesn’t know if it’s a good or bad sign for her. So, she takes every ounce of her courage to tell him about it, even she is in the brisk of revealing her own feeling.

“Sungwoon-ah, don’t you remember that I kissed you last night?”

He rolled his eyes in response, surprised. Sungwoon really lost for words as he didn’t expect that the kiss was actually happened. He would imagine about it, few times, really, but never really put an act into it because he felt that would be bother her. It never occurs him that she would start the kiss first.

“No way.”He says, shakes his head in denial.“You’re lying to me, right?” He sounds disbelief as he retreats himself, throws his back to the couch again, arms now folded in front of his chest. The television screen is now buzzing as their background.

She sighs.

“Why do you think that I am lying to you, Sungwoon-ah?” She asks.

Sungwoon replies with a quiet state for few moments. She didn’t say anything either. Sungwoon then glances to her side a moment later and he immediately couldn’t takes his eyes from her inviting, voluptuous lips as she puts her unconscious pout. It’s when his instinct kicks and he is eager to follows.

He then moves closer, startled the girl, and when their face are only few inches apart, he puts his smirk.

“Then, would you remind me, please?”

 

###       

 

She rolled her eyes when Sungwoon cornered her on the couch as his bigger build climbing on top of her. A smirk never leaves his face and she immediately knows that she shouldn’t say something risky. The regrets consumed her for a while but it didn’t last long because the feeling of their lips that connected together still lingering on her mind. And Sungwoon is totally sober this time, so he will remember everything.

Their face become closer by seconds, but no one actually takes the first step. They eyeing each other furiously but Sungwoon are faster to seal their lips into the kiss as she immediately gasps when it happens again. It’s a fluid movement in the beginning, a taste, but he quickly decided that he likes it and craving for more. She whimpers when Sungwoon’s trying to open her up and slides his tongue as her hands somehow circling leisurely on his nape, pulling him closer. They put their utmost attempt and somehow the kiss grows more passionate and demanding.

He glances at her now swollen lips when they are breaking the kiss to breathe into some air. Their look was mirroring each other; much into darken eyes, messy and tousled hair. The air somehow becomes so hot even the air conditioner already put into the full force.

“I like it.” It comes with a hushed tone as he smiles.  “Why do I need to wait too long for this to happen?” He whispered, admiring the beautiful mess before him.

She looks at him, to his deep black orbs, with the utmost attention as if afraid it would be gone when she blinks. They stayed for a while, trying to sync their breath, before Sungwoon molds their lips into another kiss for countless time.

She knows things are become heated after she lets Sungwoon’s hand travelled and roamed her body when they shared the kiss by the time he guided her to his room. He didn’t even mind to lock the door because he is too busy to worship the treasure in front of him.

She whimpers a little as she felt the hot lips pressed on the junction of her neck, but she eventually nods when she heard him mumbling about continuing their sinful act. It’s too late to stop because their flush body clearly wanting each other as Sungwoon’s fingers working fast to discard the distracting friction between them. They didn’t seem to mind with the messily scattered clothes on the floor for now as the urge to do something is more important right now. They shared last glance before she felt herself being thrown to the bed and Sungwoon literally towering her.

“You won’t regret this, babe.”

His seductive voice itself already makes her tremble, but it’s nothing compared his skillful fingers doing its magic between her legs. She bites her bottom lips when Sungwoon opening up into her sensitive part with a scissoring movement and cries out when he surprisingly hit the spot. Her breath hitches in no time and she holds into the sheets for dear life when he got her release seconds later.

He puts a knowing smirk.

When she screams his name ever so loudly later, as another glistening liquid seeping out between her legs and body trembles as strong as it could, Sungwoon knows that he is doing a good job and somehow feel proud of it. He really enjoys the view before him.

She was so out of breath when Sungwoon drives her so high into her third release with his fingers only. She knows that she would be so tired if they eventually make the real deal later, but it was once in a million chances, so she better grabs a hold of it. She will put her best efforts into it.

“Do you like it?” He overlooked at her whimpering, messy state as she is slowly coming down on her high release. Her hazy eyes tell him the answer but a simple nod makes it more obvious. He puts his proud smile in no time.

Sungwoon locking their lips before rolls on his back and beckons her to come closer a few moments later, asks her to sitting atop of him. With her entrance that still dripping wet and tousled hair, she knows she didn’t look any better than a slut, but Sungwoon assures her that she is still looking beautiful to him. She confused but obeys.

She whines when she felt something nudging her entrance as she sits on his laps. Sungwoon looks so pleased when she instinctively moves into a teasing upward and backward rhythm on their sinful contact of lower body. It then rewards her with a low groan from the younger guy beneath her.

“Oh god, fuck!”

Her whines got louder with the simple act, so does his groan. They can’t help the overwhelmed feeling that surrounds them right now as their eyes were nothing but full of lust than love. Sungwoon’s hand is steady on her hips and she didn’t want to stop her movement anytime soon but speeding up, so another curse words are flying freely on the four bedroom walls. They seem didn’t care for the world at this moment.

“Oh my, this is felt so good!” She heard him grunts and puts a lustful smile when they exchange gaze later on. They shared a heated kiss in between as she keeps her teasing act, down below. Sungwoon’s lowly growls sound so beautiful on her ears and she wants to hear it much longer.

Sungwoon’s hand quickly finds her breast and she moans when he starts massaging it, playing with her hard nipples by the time comes. It feels twitching somewhere and both of them are whines, probably because the situation they are in can’t become more heated than already is. The darken orbs are apparent for both of them.

She is about to get her release again, so she forced herself into an abrupt stop and he whines of the lost of their contact. She puts an assuring peck and lightly signaling him to insert his hard as rock manhood eventually.

She waits as he sits himself up and the touch of their flushed body makes him twitching down below. Sungwoon somehow feels the urge to get his release soon, regardless the position they will assigned themselves later. She slowly crouches herself down, hands steady on his shoulders as Sungwoon guides his manhood to the inviting entrance. She squeezes his shoulders with utmost strength when Sungwoon’s own length start makes its intrusion. She moans when it finally slides in and such warmth and tightness that engulfing his length got Sungwoon into a new sensation.

“A-are you always this tight, noona?” He growls and she moans to reply his words.

She got a hold of feeling to adjusting to Sungwoon’s length that she didn’t immediately move. Her breath hitched as they put their head together and he gives a comforting kiss to subside any pain that she may felt. The slow pace has started when she nods, giving a silent signal for Sungwoon to move on. Moans, grunts, mewls, whimpers and everything is mixed in between.

As he snaps his hip up and put much speed later on, her cries seems become louder. It didn’t help when Sungwoon had hit the spot and abuse it by the time comes that a string of curses comes out. She arches her back and when Sungwoon overlooked at her again, she only looks like a beautiful mess to him. He then licks her nipples and it can’t help to elicit the moans from her. Sungwoon didn’t even care that his hair got pulled ever so strongly when she cries as she clenched her inside.

They were sweaty, flushed but managed to share another kiss as Sungwoon sensed that both of them are so close to their own release. His hips movement becomes more frantic and she can’t help to scream his name in ragged breath.

“Sungwoon-ah, please, baby, I’m –“

He molds their lips again as she felt the spurting release filled her inside and the muffled moans were heard. It was thick and hot at the same time and she couldn’t be more blessed than this moment. Their body trembled as they give in into each other with the utmost affection and collapsed to the bed afterwards. Sungwoon pulls himself out and feeling all giggly when they facing each other, looking too much sweat but somehow glows. He puts a peck on her cheek and hushed her to sleep because she looks all tired and sleepy.

 

###

 

Sungwoon replies with a sleepy hum when he heard his name being called.

“Hey, Sungwoon-ah..”

She tilts her head up, looking so dearly into the younger guy before him whom spooning her on his sleep.

“You won’t forget this, right?” She asks.

He blinks his eyes up and looks so confused when they exchange gaze. “No.” He then replies. “Why would I forget?”

She giggles and put loving peck on his lips. “Good. Because I know that you are not drunk this time.”

 

**END**


End file.
